


Mercy

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small ficlet of how Castiel reacts to Sam being in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Sam Winchester was stuck in the cage with Lucifer.  
Castiel could hear his soul screaming out.  
He could hear the defiant whispers.  
_I won’t say yes_  
_I endured 1000 years of torture_  
_I can do it again_  
_I will do it again_  
He could feel the abject terror that Sam felt.

But Castiel could do nothing.  
He was too weak.  
His Grace-  
He wouldn’t be able to help Sam.  
So he sat there,  
In the dark  
Only to hear the sound of Sam’s soul begging for mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr!  
> [here!](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/134958332417/sam-winchester-was-stuck-in-the-cage-with-lucifer)


End file.
